1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a backlight unit and a display apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a backlight unit capable of reducing a total thickness thereof and a display apparatus having the backlight unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display apparatus includes a display panel that displays an image, a backlight unit that provides light to the display panel, and a bottom chassis that accommodates the backlight unit.
A backlight unit may be classified as an edge-illumination type backlight unit or a direct-illumination type backlight unit. An edge-illumination type backlight unit is thinner than a direct-illumination type backlight unit. Accordingly, a mobile display unit generally employs an edge-illumination type backlight unit.